


Call Me Sometime

by stevetony



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetony/pseuds/stevetony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gives Wade his number and basically they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BEEP

"Hey, Spidey, if you quickchatted me a shot of your junk it's gonna ruin this moment," Wade jokes. He stares at the screen for a while, unable to realize what this mess of numbers means. 

"Oh... it's just a number."

"Yeah, its mine. Call me sometime," Spidey shouts before taking off. 

Wade stood there for a while before finally taking in what happened.

Did Spider-Man just give him his number? The Spider-Man. the Amazing Spider-Man, the Sensational Spider-Man, the Spectacular Spider-Man, Spidey, Webhead, Webslinger, Wall-crawler, Peter fucking Parker.  

No one had given their number to Wade before, to be fair all you had to do was search up Deadpool and his Merc for hire website would be the first link there and anyone who wanted him would find his number there.

He never had people saved into his contacts list, just getting used to random numbers calling him, telling him to kill someone, kidnap someone and whatnot. But THE PETER PARKER just sent his number to THE Deadpool and he told him to call him.

Wade plugged in his apartments coordinates into his teleportation device and pressed enter. 

* * *

 

Wade sat in his living room staring at his phone. He had been sitting for 20 minutes now, he hadn't moved a single muscle, as if if he moved any part of his body his phone would call Peter, and then he'd have to explain to Peter how he has been staring at Peter's number debating whether or not he should call him or should he wait.

"Come on," Wade thought. "He gave me his number and told me to call him sometime. Now is sometime, right? What if I call him and he answers but is in the middle of doing something, what if he is with his girlfriend, and they're about to get frisky and my call ends it. Then Peter will hate me even more." He kept going through all these scenarios in his head before he finally decided he would call Peter, but if the conversation ends up being weird he'd say he has to go fight someone and just hang up. 

Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin..

"Hey, who is this?" 

Peter's voice sounded so calm and relaxing. Wade could just imagine Peter wearing his glasses and his messy, tousled hair and ...

"Hellooo?" 

"Oh, hey, Spidey, its me! Uhm, me being Wade, you know... Deadpool uhh,"

"Mmm, yeah, whats up Wade?"

"I... uhm... uhh... well... you know if you don't talk with me its okay," Wade fumbles.

"No, no, no, I don't have anything to do now anyway,"

 

 

Before either of them knew it, they had been talking for hours, both of them so lost in the conversation that they didn't keep track of time. 

"Oh, shit, its 2 am, I have work in 3 hours, I'm so sleepy," Peter mumbled not focusing on what he was saying.

"Go get some sleep Peter."

"Yes, thats a good idea."

"I know, good night Webhead."

"Goodnight, I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow, or today actually but way later today, uhh" Peter dribbled on before hanging up and hopefully going to sleep.

Wade was surrounded by complete darkness. Nothing to be heard but the voices in his head screaming about. Peter had just said he loved him. Okay, he did but he was half asleep, he couldn't control what he was saying. Buuutttt, why would he say he loves him out of saying anything else. He could have just said goodnight. Right? 

Wade couldn't go to sleep after he heard Peter say those three words, as they continuously replayed in his head. Wade laid down and stared at the ceiling thinking about ir for the rest of the night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a bar and have some DUDEBRO time, but is that all they had in mind?

They had been talking for a week now, everyday, when Peter got home and Wade didn't have any job to do, one would call the other and they would talk all through the night. Wade still hadn't forgot about Peter's love confession but Peter hadn't brought it up so neither did he.

It was around 1:45 am on a Friday night (well, technically Saturday morning) when Peter popped the question.

"Hey, Wade, do you wanna ... go out to a bar tonight?" 

Wade choked on his breath. He didn't move for a while, feeling euphoric. 

"If you don't wanna go its -"

"I want to go, what bar?"

"124 Rabbit Club, around 11pm, I'll see you there." Peter hurriedly hung up.

 

* * *

 

Wade wore his favorite black hoodie and his dark grey sweatpants. It made his ass look great, Peter wouldn't be able to NOT stare at it. Not that Wade wants Peter to stare at his ass and think of...

His phone suddenly rang, stopping his train of thought, thank god it did or Wade would have had to wear some heavier darker pants just so that Peter wouldn't be able to see his ...

His phone rang even louder, Wade decided to inspect how that was possible after he picked up the phone. 

"Hey, Wade, I'm at the bar, where are you?" Peter worried. 

"Yeah, I'm at the door right now," Wade replied typing in the coordinates into his teleportation device. 

 

He fell standing right in front of the doors and walked in. He saw Peter with his sloppy, but very sexy, hair standing next to a pool table wearing a white shirt, it was bit tight, the shirt hugging Peters abs, and to top it all off, Peter was wearing black sweatpants that made his ass look like it deserved to be worshipped. 

Before Wade could get any more turned on, Peter turned around and flashed a smile and waved at him (which made Wade wonder what he ever did in his life to see such a beautiful smile).

"Hey! Wade! Over here, I booked us this pool table," Peter exclaimed.

Wade laughed and walked over, "So, you're gonna challenge me at pool, huh?" Wade questioned, keeping his hoodie over his head, still hiding his face.

Peter laughed, he had this most beautiful laugh Wade had ever seen and he couldn't help but stare at his face. "I would, but I have no clue how to play, its just that I wanted somewhere we could just sit and talk with out any interruptions. God, that sounded weird, I mean-" Peter had this habit of just talking on when he's nervous or shy and it was the cutest thing Wade had seen, especially when Peter ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

"I can teach you, Parker, I'm alright at it but I think I know how to teach you the basics." Wade offered, flashing a smile (that was invisible to Peter since he couldn't see his face with that stupid hood covering it) and picking up cue and walking over to Peter.

Peter takes the cue from his and positions himself to hit the white ball. "Oh no no, your position is so wrong, Parker, here let me show you." Wade put his arms around Peter and tried to move him in to the correct position.

"You know, I usually don't do this till the third date," Peter joked. Wade hadn't realized that Peter's ass was resting against his front until then, and he laughed it off and walked away, leaning on his shoulder next to Peter (who was finally in the right position about to hit the ball correctly), when he leaned in and kissed Peter on his soft, oh so so soft, lips. 


End file.
